


妙龄童

by xinyitsu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinyitsu/pseuds/xinyitsu





	妙龄童

妙龄童。序。  
你那时只知在黑暗中抓住我手。  
而当我有了恐惧，确是两手空空。  
最终爱抵不过你的自由和洒脱。 一无所有罢了。  
1.  
你离开的第三百零八天，我不知在火车上坐了多久，终于快到了胡志明市。  
“我更喜欢叫她西贡。”你说。  
乘客形形色色，从没有过一刻是安静的。我只是睡觉，没日没夜，偶尔醒来看看手边的书，或者眺望那一尘不变的景色。我似乎不需要进食，我把自己困在了我心底的那个角落里，然后合上眼睛，好像这样就可以逃避现实了。 整个东南亚都是相似的风景，从广西到云南，云南到越南。蓝天白云，亚热带常绿植被爬满山头。还有南方特有的湿润空气。此时正直雨后，尘土混着绿叶的味道，苦涩而让人清醒。  
我不舍得从梦境里醒过来面对现实，面对这令人绝望的风景。面对另一个国家的景象，它们之间相似，却又不同。西洋式的白色别墅林立在道路两侧，路中间却摆满地摊，也有三轮车夫。冷清。 原来那个迷人的西贡，那个恋爱的城市是只属于杜拉斯的。不是你也不是我。我丝毫看不到它的美，只有旁边泛着恶心的绿油油的水面，让我印象深刻。  
我在路边买了大杯冰咖啡，我直接给了他人民币。卖咖啡的中年男子半信半疑收下了，我敢确信他以后会感谢我，这可比越南钱管用多了。 西贡的女子个个温润如水，皮肤白皙，纤腰细腿，而她们也谦虚又谨慎。  
我开始理解了，为什么那个十四岁的法国少女会在这儿显得更吸引人。不是因为肤色或者人种。而是她的特别。 你觉得这里很美，我猜这只是想象。  
2.  
我推开住所的房门，那种红色的木门，在年月的侵蚀中，逐渐露出了它原木的本色。我和这里一个会说英语的老太太租下了房子，要住到一个月以后，直到我确定下一个去处。  
走道里吵闹，所有人都在说着我听不懂的语言，对面那间的女主人穿着黑色高跟凉鞋倚在门框上抽烟，脚上沾满了泥土。她大声咒骂着在过道跑闹的孩子。  
这座城市被侵占过的痕迹随处可寻，法式建筑，米轨火车。它对我来说不过是一堆废墟而已，用那些虚无的过客的灵魂堆砌起来，我格格不入。正是因为如此，我才选择了这里。不需要和任何人交流，不需要融入着这些社会群体。  
我在模仿你，模仿你的离群索居。

3.  
我渐渐习惯了这里无意义的喧嚣。每天夜里三点中钢琴声停止后，就能听见对面男人和女人吵架厮打的声音，那个穿黑色高跟鞋的女人歇斯底里。隔壁的年轻女孩时常带不同的男人回来过夜，交媾的尖叫，不分昼夜的嬉笑打闹。而我在这夜色里，仿佛是一个路人，我一无所有，甚至连坠落海底的时候都无法抓住旁边一根海草。  
我打开电脑，面对着空白的屏幕和移动的光标，肆意的写着，抽光所有的烟，喝完所有的可乐。  
4.  
我羡慕你的格格不入，别人怎么做都不会影响到你半分。像是永远沾不上污垢和颜色的白玫瑰。  
你走的时候告诉我“你已经不是我认识的那个你了。”  
我永远做不到像你一样，对任何人任何事，不会有多一分半的感情，一尘不变。对我也是一样的。我说，“这么多年，我还是没办法讨好你。你走吧。”  
你永远不会知道了。我的世界曾经充满阳光，后来，阳光变成了你。你走了，也带走了阳光，我没有了一切。  
5.  
我打开了钱包，点燃了那张唯一的合照。企图救赎自己。 

 

 

妙龄童 一 、耀。粉樱白莲  
1.  
有时候，他还会梦见那个住所。那幢只属于童年的房子。在孤儿院的日子全是噩梦，他的童年是从她出现的那一刻才开始的。  
他们临时的家，一桩西洋式的白色别墅楼里，上下两层，后院种着粉色的小花，楼梯下方是书架，陈列着各个国家，各种语言的书籍。客厅是白色大理石地板。穿过后院有个小池塘，里面有睡莲。 她们的房间在二楼，有个很高的窗户，晚上可以从那儿看见星星。他们用着老旧的百叶窗，王耀总怕顶上的电扇掉下来。可事实上电扇没有掉过，一直到他伴奏的时候也没有。他喜欢和一切不会说话的动物植物玩耍，因为他听不懂这些人说什么，英语也好，法语也好，老挝本地话也好。后来，他总是躺在自己的小床上，看着池塘倒映在墙上的影子，他幻想着自己也是那一池莲花中的一朵。年年岁岁都能看着人来人往，而自己始终还在，是不是也是一种幸福的孤独。孤儿院的院长当时和春燕说到，“这是个奇怪的孩子，他会说话，可是从来不说话。我觉得你应该会喜欢他。”  
不会说话，这很好，春燕喜欢安静的环境，安静的人。  
这是一座安静的小城市，春燕从北京独自搬来，因为害怕机械和日复一日的生活。她喜欢安静，喜欢流浪和这里的温热潮湿。她一个人去旅游，最终在这儿住了下来。  
她去领养孩子的时候，王耀已经很大了，看得出来，他很聪明。可是始终没有人愿意和这样的一个孩子建立新的亲情。所以，她伸出手，摸了摸他黑色的长发。  
“你愿意和我在一起生活吗？”  
他点头。  
“我叫王春燕，那以后，你就叫王耀了。记住吗？”  
他又点头。认同了自己未来的身份。 他没什么可抱怨的。他享受到春燕无微不至的爱和关怀，还有遮风避雨的家。甚至有那么几个时候，他想自己有了亲情。他从不觉得这不好，即使他和别人不太一样，他像是活在几个世纪以前，他们逃避一切新鲜事物，电子产品。因为这里的生活，和春燕在一起的时候，本身就让他着迷。  
王耀跟着春燕学习，一直是由春燕一个人来教导他。从中国古文诗词歌赋，到数理化，他好像已经学了很多。可还是不太明白自己到底懂了些什么。有很长一段时间里，他们两个的生活中好像只有彼此。  
直到有一天春燕对他说：耀，你该去学校。你总要和人相处的。 他随着春燕的安排，从来不抗拒。  
2.  
童年的时光像是他睡觉的长绒棉被子被阳光晒出的好闻气味。  
每个周末，春燕都会带他去逛逛城区，骑自行车，上山踏青，在野湖里捉鱼。在这样一个人烟稀少的地方，王耀的童年是快乐的，即使这童年并没有持续多久。  
在学校的时候，他也并没有刻意努力，好在学的都不错。也算是从没给春燕添过麻烦。  
春燕会画画，不像西方油画的写实，更多的是意境。王耀被这些画吸引着。她的作品像她本人一样，淡泊又孤傲，春燕总是孤独的。倘若没有王耀的出现，恐怕她一个人会更是如此。  
春燕觉得王耀有着不一样的灵魂，说不出来，和自己的相似。王耀从不在意自己的不幸，只是也很冷淡，他不是成人肮脏思想可以揣测出的孩子。或许他无欲无求。  
王耀的眼里，春燕永远都是少女。领养自己的那年不过27岁而已，而自己已经有10岁。春燕更像姐姐，而不是母亲。她时而温柔，时而凌厉。但不变的是她那永远看不出欲望的双眼。或许这是她永远不会苍老的秘诀。  
春燕开车带他去过其他的国家。对他来说他分不清楚，东南亚国家的风景，到底有什么区别。他们交流的很少，春燕总是一言不发，抽着烟。有时候也会在路上休息几天。他记得他们曾经到过越南，春燕对他说过。这就是西贡，现在是胡志明市，杜拉斯说，这是一座适合恋爱的城市。  
后来王耀曾见过春燕的家人。她的弟弟，王濠镜，一个疏离但是温柔的男人。春燕对他说，你就当这是我的孩子，我爱他。没有人能阻止我们在一起生活，我将会把他抚养长大。  
看得出来，对方是个家境优渥的人，事业成功，西装革履，这和他的姐姐完全不相似。春燕还是穿着她那身黑色的丝绸旗袍，头发挽起。看上去并不贵气，却令人更难接近。  
3.  
学校在另一个城市，王耀去了一个私立的高中。里面的学生大多家境优越，他也随着春燕的想法走。学读书，画画，学外语，偶尔去游泳。  
春燕在城的另一端买下一幢房子。简单布置，木质的家具，冷清的风格一如她以前那样。依旧没有电子产品。他们两个像是与世界脱离关系，只在乎自己本身的生长，而远离了一切无意义的社交。即使如此，王耀也感觉到快乐。  
她在后院挖了个池塘，种上睡莲，像之前住在别墅一样，能看见水的倒影。其他的植物是一些简单的蔬菜，在家两个人基本上都吃素，王耀想，或许这是她从来不会有一丝多余的肉的原因。  
春燕好像毫不需要男人的帮助，她自己可以搞定生活的一切，装修，赚钱，养孩子，教育……而且家里井井有条，各种文化交杂着，熏陶着少年时期的王耀，让他想去学更多的东西，他希望终有一天能够追赶上春燕。 

 

4.  
与人保持距离的疏离心性，让他们两个逐渐趋为一体，他们如此与众不同。即使王耀在学校也是这样，他留着不合时宜的长发，从没想过要剪去属于他的特殊标志。  
年过30的春燕与之前并没有不同，因为日复一日的简单生活，不与人交流的工作，她更在意的是自己内里的生长，所以外表就停滞了。她身体轻盈，面容娇嫩，丝毫不受周围事物变化的影响。即使偶尔，王耀会在她的脖颈上发现那些细纹，但却从不影响她依旧年轻。王耀想，这真奇怪，好像这就只是两条线长在了她的身体上，而不是任何象征着衰老的标志。  
她身上有三处刺青，其中两个是耀不认识的图案，那最后的一个，是在领养了他之后去刺的。王耀陪她一起去的，就在上一次回到北京的时候。她刻下他的名字，她说，“你要永远记得，即使你的父母不是我，我也是爱你的。”  
他们的关系从不像是母子，而更像是相互照顾和扶持，又毫无情欲可言的另一种关系。他们保持疏离，但互相依存。现在的耀，再想到以前，他觉得自己也是爱她的，只是他从不明白亲人为何物，像是只有爱情，只有爱情的爱，才真正让他理解。  
春燕对生活有着与表面不符的激情和热爱。现代的人啊，难道依存于无用的社交才是真正活在这个世界上的表现吗？她不相信，和谁在一起的生活会更好，她只相信她自己。  
她在后院里种种上一些生命力稍微顽强的花，时而摆弄她的菜园，还在暴雨滂沱的公路边捡来了一只黑色的猫。她爱着这随性的一切，每天的生活都大不相同。像是今天能遇到猫，明天就能遇到一个有趣的人。  
她始终是个谜，从不开口提及过去。像是活在迷雾中，耀也不想再去拨开这层迷雾。只要她还在，就已经足够。  
在长长短短的旅途中，春燕告诉他，人与人之间的关系本就应该点到即止，人生的旅途总会有人进来，然后再离开。根本就没有什么永恒，不过是相对的长短罢了，陪伴不需要在乎长短。此刻你能摸得到的便是你自己的幸福。

5.  
后来，她遇到了那个男人。  
那个法国男人，他有时会在厨房里做饭，味道和春燕完全不同。那是另一种味觉的美。他喜爱甜言蜜语，总是身穿浅蓝色的衬衫，和黑色的布艺长裤，对人温柔，会画很美的油画。他身型健美，眼神敞亮。王耀曾模仿过他画画的风格，结果都已失败告终。  
后来他耐心的教导王耀，耀却放弃了。耀不适合那个风格，他画的栩栩如生，可是自己总觉得差了点灵魂。  
男人浑身散发着淡香水的味道，常年活在自然气味中的春燕，被这种人造香水与汗液混合的空气着迷。春燕幻想着抚摸他有些干燥的皮肤，探索和自己不一样的这个男人。  
他用标准的法语告诉王耀，“我叫弗朗西斯，春燕请你和我一起去共进晚餐。”  
耀说，好，我跟你去。  
他们在外国游客很多的一家餐馆吃饭，春燕穿着那件暗红色丝绸上衣，和浅灰色棉麻长裤，头发挽起，用的是中国传统发簪。  
他比春燕大的多，讲话温柔。他像是散发异香的玫瑰，耀眼又勾人心魄，但是却是带刺的，让人难以靠近。实际上他比春燕更为神秘，只是出口的话让人不由得被他带走思绪。耀想过，这或许是让她着迷的原因。  
他经常来看春燕，两人没有多的言语交流。他抽着烟，时而搭手帮春燕做家务。修剪花朵的枝叶，给菜地的菜浇水，或是抱着黑色的小猫。  
在此之前，他们的生活中没有别人。  
耀听到他对春燕说，“你看起来是如此的特别。表面脆弱易碎，其实比谁都坚韧。不走进你的内心世界是不会明白你为何如此迷人的。”  
“我没想过谁会要走进我的生活。除了我的小朋友，那是我去招惹他的。”  
“因为你不想别人来，我才会来的。我对敞开的大门不感兴趣。我只喜欢探索秘密花园。”  
他变幻莫测，像东南亚的天气一样，这一秒晴空万里，下一秒就开始倾盆大雨。春燕在暗中观察他，还是一无所获。他只不过是画画，和耀说法语，在厨房做菜而已。  
他们两个人看上去毫不相同，其本质都是一样的。不与他人建立过于亲密的关系。肉体上毫无保留，但也不会付出真心。他们不需要承担什么责任，只需要保持自我，在需要的时候出现，又在无聊的时候消失。

6.  
弗朗西斯在家里做的菜。那天晚上他做了既有特色又有生活气息的一顿饭。奶油蘑菇汤，野菜和水果沙拉，柠檬汁和薄荷叶。  
春燕喜欢一切手工制品，所以他们每一顿饭吃的都是新鲜的。耀帮忙的时候觉得很累，但是也很有意思。他看着厨房里的春燕，哼着不知名的歌走来走去，而旁边的男人系着围裙，在灶台上操作。  
他的到来悄无声息。他们两个看起来很开心。长时间的颠沛流离，让王耀恐惧这种单纯的快乐，他一个人走出房门。坐在后院的花架下，夜风一吹过，鲜花的香气扑鼻而来。这些无声的情绪混合着花的味道融进了月光里。  
人生的旅途那么长，总会有个人来和她作伴。这是春燕应该得到的。

 

7.  
弗朗西斯从没有想过和女人结婚。  
他的情人多的数不清也记不清。像昆德拉写的托马斯。爱上他的女人最终在被一群赤身裸体的女人包围的噩梦中醒来。  
对他来说，结果这种承诺毫无实际意义。你看人生还那么长，我没有必要把自己绑在谁的身上。我或许一辈子都不会改变爱人，又或许我明天就想改变。不结婚不是不负责任，而是我明明不具备结婚的条件却强迫自己去实现不可能的目标，最终剩下的都是背叛和逃离。这才是真正的不负责任。他说。  
他对和别人交际也毫无兴致。甚至比春燕更甚。他觉得他们之间所说的话题都是与自身毫无关系的。你的母亲甚至不需要朋友，她有你就可以过的很快乐。  
喜欢与人交流才是寂寞。  
寂寞不如用身体去满足。  
他问，“小耀，你有喜欢过谁，爱过谁吗？或者想和谁睡觉。”  
王耀说，没有。我从没喜欢过任何人。我爱春燕，可我不想和她睡觉。  
弗朗西斯笑了。摸了摸他黑色的长发，“你的头发真好看。和她一样。”  
弗朗西斯用法语给他讲故事。他讲到自己的国家时候，满满的自豪。王耀问他，“你中文说的好吗？”  
他摇摇头。不过是勉强能交流的水平。  
“我更喜欢中国古文。你们这些人不需要说中文，既可惜又让人羡慕。中文太难了，有时候连我们之间都不能互相理解。”  
他是不会明白的。有些感情只属于国籍这条无形的纽带，他们用自己的语言传达着自己的想法。只言片语就够了。不需要那么多话。  
春燕之前问过耀，“你说我和他恋爱可好。”  
耀点头，“一切听你。”  
耀的内心深深地信任着她。他认为这一切都是不可避免的。总有那么些感情，是爱情才能给的。

二、 春燕。春宴  
1.  
耀问她，“你爱他吗？那个法国人。”  
“耀，你觉得什么是爱。”  
“我不知道。我觉得我爱你，可我不能成为你的伴侣。”  
她一边抚摸着他的长发，一边说道，“爱的感觉不过是今夜夜空上闪现过的烟花罢了，它总会消失，就像他对我的爱和忍耐总会殆尽。”  
“那么你将不会永远和他一起吗？”  
“世界没有永远，耀。烟花消失过后，留下的余热就足以温暖我的一生。我们将会在这一段不停歇的路途中不停地遇到不同的美景，不停地离开。”

王耀始终觉得春燕还是不一样的，因为无论他走到哪儿，长到几岁，他和春燕的那些回忆都不会改变，春燕始终是他的母亲。  
什么是亲人，他对那些只是流着一脉血就敢自称亲人的人嗤之以鼻。亲人远远不是身体中流淌的血那么简单的。他无父无母，他的童年，青少年，没有别人，只有春燕。对他来说春燕就是他的亲人。亲人是给予无微关怀和无私之爱的人，所以他不解，那些被父母抛弃的孩子长大以后却还想去寻回亲人？  
他就将是她，他长大着，成了她的样子。即使春燕是那么的将人拒之千里，这份羁绊将永远不会消失。  
春燕的卧室在楼上，简单装饰着自制的原木色书桌，四周都挂着她从各地收来的不知名画作和民间绣艺。窗台边摆放着玻璃瓶子和她从山上摘来的野花，白色棉麻窗帘也是她自己缝制。从中国带来的蝴蝶牌手动缝纫机在最左侧的拐角，她说，那是外婆嫁人的嫁妆。以前的生活很清贫，有一台这样的缝纫机就是最大的愿望。后来即使电动的效率已经不知道发展的多好了，外婆也没舍得扔了它，于是春燕坚持把他从千里之外的北京运到了琅勃拉邦。  
这一年王耀已经十五岁。  
他们三个在一起。弗朗西斯和春燕画完全不同的画，偶尔会他会在客厅奏起西洋古典音乐。那是具有规则的古典乐和复调音乐，时而恢弘壮丽，时而温婉悠长。王耀不算喜欢这类型的音乐，相比之下，他更喜欢毫无章法的作曲，还有符合心境的填词。他就是小众，不知名的作词人作曲人更能吸引人注意，不符合时代的音乐和书本让人着迷。有时候王耀觉得自己不和时代活在一个轨道上，如果他站在人海中，那些逆行的人潮就像与之无关的独立存在，所以他是孤独的，甚至比春燕更甚。春燕有着属于自己的过去，而他，没有过去，也不知道会不会有未来。  
那时候王耀深爱着他们两人，因为他们相爱着，他们能在这令人感到寂寞的小城里互相依存，像是互相取暖的旅人，而王耀已经长大到了懂事的程度，却还没有像现在这样，已经失去了对一切的好奇心。耀偶尔会想到他们三个一起住在老挝的时候，那满山遍野的野花，春燕靠在弗朗西斯的肩头，黑色瀑布般长发垂落，自己躺在草坪上，从不畏惧阳光对皮肤的照射。  
他有一个只属于自己的秘密。一件只属于自己的心事。王耀看见过他们两个在卧室的交合。他已经长大，对性别那些事情心照不宣，毫不避讳赤身裸体。男人精壮又匀称的身体在透过窗帘照射下来的阳光下熠熠生辉。弗朗西斯抚摸春燕光滑如丝绸一般的皮肤。床单紧皱，他们在南方湿热空气里皮肤紧贴，移动着躯体。王耀觉得那过程就像是灵魂与肉体的结合，正是因为人的灵魂太独立，永远不能因为爱而相融，才有了这肉体的短暂欢愉。可是他不明白，不相爱的两个人也能做，那么究竟是因为爱而结合，还是因为身体才相爱呢？  
两个人的生命因为相爱而蓬勃迸发，像春日雨后开出野花一般。这是升华爱意的过程，还是使自己的身体变得肮脏？春燕曾经对他说，若你爱一个人，你定会将自己的肉体作为爱的献祭。你不想和他睡，那是因为你不够爱。  
王耀还是不明白，那么睡了就是爱吗？人活在世上不过短短的几十年，为什么不可以凭借肉体的欢愉来消遣，非要通过相爱，这样一个互相伤害的方式来证明真理的正确性。  
梦境里，有人在他的身体上驰骋。他看不清楚对方的脸，但他知道，自己渴望的并不是身下那个美丽的女人，而是身上那个趋近完美的男人。是那天，让他明白了一切。  
很久以后，他觉得那过程更像一种仪式，是抛开金钱和物质，来表达自己爱意的最好方式，是更加原始的追求生命和爱升华的过程。

 

2．  
弗朗西斯是象征着自由的男人，随意工作，搬家，和不同的女人约会。毫无疑问他是拥有魅力的，他在命运的交叉轨道上上了火车，一脚踏入他们两个的生命中，这是上天的安排。他在世间千万个人的擦肩而过中与春燕相遇了。  
春燕从不试图留住任何一个男人的心，甚至是对王耀。她说，你总有一天会长大，会远走高飞。如果那天到了，你不用再来找我，我不愿做你的牵挂，爱是一种自由。  
他说，那我就不走了。春燕，我想陪着你。  
春燕告诉他，你走不走，你的存在都是不会被磨灭的，我们两个的关系早就比血亲更为紧密，你可曾见过我与过去的亲人相见？你是不同的，这是我和别的男人肉体达不到的高度。所以我不是你的负担，即使有一天，我死去，我也将活在你的生命里。  
王耀帮春燕梳着她已经过腰的长发，闻着专属于他们两个的独特味道。那是皂角和米的味道，只要凭借着这两样东西你就能在人群中分辨出他们的不一样。那不是人工香精可以比拟的细腻，那是用心血养出来的头发。即使到了后来，王耀去了一个没有皂角和米水的地方，他也坚持只用香皂，丝毫不明白女生的长发为何会有分叉的烦恼。  
二月的南方鲜花已经开遍山野。  
一阵风吹过来，樱花瓣在春风中凋零着。他看见对面的情侣，男孩抱起了女孩，在山坡上奔跑，天空蓝的像初生婴儿的眼白。这短暂的快乐在不过十五岁的他的心底增添了温暖的一笔。他看着春燕和那个男人在一起的背影，越来越趋于少女，这有些诡异。从前的她平静而自控，独自生活，从不留恋和停顿，不停歇的充实着自己。如今看起来却是在虚度着时日，她最终还是停止了生长。  
王耀终于明白了，爱是她生命中的血饮，没有血肉的人始终是行尸。道理都是一样，说给别人听的时候不明白其中厉害，等到身陷进爱里，就会迷失方向。王春燕是这样，王耀也是。

 

3.  
弗朗西斯问她，那个孩子从不向你说心事，他也从来不和太多同学来往，这是不正常的。这违反天性。  
春燕不解，她一边在白布上绣着零星花纹，一边回答着，她说，我也不与别人来往，这是与生俱来的，而他是我灵魂的另一个寄宿体。你要明白，世上人与人有千万种不同，独自一人不是孤独。心中无所想，腹中无诗书，才是真寂寞。  
他又问，那你还为什么需要我？  
春燕放下手中针线，挥手让弗朗西斯坐在身边，一手抚上他的金发，说，你不需要我，我也不需要你。这一切不过是命中注定而已，这小城市，人说多不多，说少也不少。偏偏那天在雨中我要看到你，就像站在渡船边上的杜拉斯，她毫不起眼，却被那个男人发现了。相遇离别自有命中变数，切忌刻意安排，因为世事皆有理，唯独有爱不需要理。  
后院春燕种下的栀子花，在亚热带永不完结的夏日里，开开落落。一场雨过后又是满园的芬芳。有时春燕捡一朵，用银色曲别针别在胸口。直到颜色焉黄，又把它洒落在院里。  
那年，春燕、王耀、弗朗西斯三个人在后院里种下了一颗缅桂花。  
想一年后开花，一夜风雨过，又是别样的滋味。

4.  
没有能等到第二年开花的时候。他们横跨了一整个大洲，搬离了那时的家。  
那是他们以为的桃源乡，到了最终，不过是须臾幻境罢了。  
王耀没能想到过生活一次又一次的给了他未知的难以承受的变数。

三、耀。 La lune  
1.  
耀并没有随他们到法国，而是去了伦敦。那个天气阴沉又多变的地方，令人意外的，他没有选择任何文学或者艺术的专业，而是去修读了工程。他的童年像是与世隔绝，因此他不是对这门课有多么的热爱。纯粹是好奇，他想知道那些先进的电子产品里藏着什么秘密。他从来不需要担心学习成绩和考试分数的问题，或许是因为他的生活太过于简单。在这个陌生的城市里，更是让人不知所措。他依旧不和太多的同学来往，不去酒吧，不去参加聚会，对于他来说，他从不需要这些无用的交际。也因为远离了春燕，他的罪恶感开始渐渐减少，他开始试探自己，寻觅一些从未体验过的快乐。  
第一次是一个浪漫又温柔的意大利男人，之后他开始偶尔寻找新的玩伴来寻欢作乐。他不知道究竟是因为心中的空虚驱使他去体验肉体的快感，还是这昙花一现的爱意交融让他突然意识到自己原来是最孤独的那一个。  
他在英国只有一个常来往的朋友，那是一个礼貌谦和的日本人。名字叫本田菊。学习之余的时候，两人会一起在公寓里喝茶聊天。本田菊的房间收的一丝不苟，被他自己安排的井井有条，只有单一的几个颜色，这也算是王耀在异国他乡唯一能找到归属感的地方。两人保持着君子之间不远不近的距离，反而既不感到难受又不至于疏远。  
本田菊对他说，自己是迟早要回到家乡的。自己来自小城市，家乡还有青梅竹马的女朋友在等。  
王耀问他，这段爱情对你来说是不可或缺的吗？世界上是否会有要因为爱一个人而放弃一切的存在？  
本田回答说，耀君一定还没有真正的爱上过一个人。现实世界很残酷，爱无法决定一切，而流言蜚语和责任感却可以逼迫你做任何事。有谁是真正发自内心来做这些事的，我也想饮酒唱歌作诗快意人生，可是我不能。  
王耀是不会理解这样一种情绪的，春燕就象征着自由，而他除此之外没有任何亲人，他甚至想过如果自己消失了，可能都不会有人来怀念，甚至不会有人知道。  
他讨厌伦敦和伦敦人，他们的自私冷漠和无情，还有男人们对他长发的调笑。那年的暑假，他决定一个人再去一次河内。春燕开车带他远行，原已是多年以前的故事了。

2.  
闷热的天气一如既往。那年的阿尔弗雷德只有20岁。带着对东方的好奇，他只身一人前往亚洲，在中国的旅行结束以后，他误打误撞的到了越南。他才不过是刚成年的孩子而已，追求着一切刺激和短暂的快乐，但是又足够自律，或许是他对身边的人都没有好奇，至今为止没有一个男人或者女人的肉体能够让他驻足停留。他来自西部风景优美的乡村，大学后到了西海岸一个多雨又浪漫的城市，他像是骨子里就该散发着光和热，温暖着周围的事物。后来，对王耀来说，他拥有着自己所没有的一切欢快的童年，美满的家庭，还有疯狂的青春。  
很奇怪，在遇到王耀之前，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己无所不能。之后，才逐渐意识到了自己在这万千世界里的卑微存在，王耀懂得太多，又太神秘，让人猜不透，而又抑制不住靠近的好奇。而后了解的欲望就开始日益增长，一旦想要征服，那就是跨进万丈深渊。  
第一次相见时，在街头的冰咖啡摊上。阿尔不过随口说了一句，“没有咖啡的地方我一定活不下去。”背后有人清脆的笑了一声，他扎着黑色的长发，灰色上衣和咖啡色长裤，锁骨的地方有一个刺青。下午炙烤的太阳晒得他流下的汗液打湿了头发和上衣，但他依旧从容不迫，优雅的伸手结果自己的冰咖啡，大口喝起来。  
阿尔弗雷德从没有见过这样的人，哪怕是在中国。内心中有一个声音在催促他上前去和那个陌生人相识。  
过后，王耀带他来到一家当地的餐馆，周围客人络绎不绝，丝毫没有减少阿尔弗雷德今日的热情。他滔滔不绝的讲述着自己的生活，家人，宠物，大学棒球队的赛事，学校的金发美女。阿尔幽默的性格逗得王耀忍不住露出笑颜，实际王耀很少会大笑，从小时候开始就是这样。他笑起来很好看，举手投足都是别样的风情，让人在夏夜的风中有一些迷醉。阿尔问他，之前就发现了，你身上的刺青象征着什么吗？  
王耀回答他，那是燕子，象征我母亲的名字。我母亲的中文名字是春燕。  
阿尔觉得他很美，所以毫不掩饰的夸奖了他。你是如此迷人，我相信你母亲也是一样的。  
王耀只是笑笑，不想对自己和春燕的关系有任何过多的解释。说到底这只是一个萍水相逢的人。而实际上阿尔也没有说错，春燕的确也是让人沉醉的，至少在王耀心里是这样，无论岁月在以后是否会蹉跎她的容颜，她都是最美的。  
越南的菜品和其他东南亚国家有大不一样，口味清淡，酸甜。不像缅甸和泰国，口味几乎和云南西南部一样的，以酸辣为主。王耀觉得还是太清淡了一点，但比起自己在伦敦的饮食，已经是天壤之别。那天晚上他意外的吃的很多。阿尔是和自己完全不一样的人，那是一种莫名的吸引，他从未和如此热情阳光的男人相处过，那种神秘感蛊惑着他的身心想要去尝试完全不同一样的体验。  
最后，阿尔本想邀请他去自己的住处，却鬼使神差的，跟着王耀上了楼。  
二楼尽头的小房间，红色铁框的窗子敞开，床边放着一个黑色的行李箱，有几件衣服放在竹椅上，几本书放在床头，床上铺着白色的干净被单。阿尔心里有些紧张，手心开始冒汗，他并没有和男人有过亲密接触，也没有喜欢过任何一个男人。他不知道自己为什么会走进王耀的房间，也不知道应该是不是应该要享受这短暂的鱼水之欢。  
王耀背对他脱下上衣和长裤，光着脚走到他面前，坐在他旁边的空位置上，点燃了一只没有过滤嘴的香烟，食指和中指握住，火光一明一暗，揪着人心。他几乎是笃定的说，我猜你没想过要和男人。

 

3.  
不过是刚认识几个小时的陌生人，王耀以为这不过是昙花一现的一时填补身体和心灵而已。整个过程中阿尔倒不像被主导的那个，反而主动享受过程，其中缘由他自己也不得而知。成长的过程对这样被上天眷顾的男孩似乎是理所当然，去私立学校上学，参加运动比赛，和校园里千篇一律的美人们约会，好像没有意外。而现在出现支线了，如果不来到这个东南亚的遥远小国，他将不会知道和一个男人交合的快感。  
在湿润胶着的南方空气里，简陋的小房间充斥着中式烤烟的尼古丁和男人的汗水味道。阿尔不断撩拨着王耀的黑色长发，温柔的手上动作和充满着欲望的进攻完全相反。而他现在已经沉浸于这场意外而来的情事中，甚至开始怀疑了自己所相信的那个世界。他和自己完全不一样。阿尔弗雷德是活在安徒生笔下完美无缺的王子，是拉斐尔笔下精美的油画。而王耀是东方画卷走出的水墨，是缥缈于空的意向，你将永远无法捕捉到他和他的影子，只能隔着一层无形的纸观赏。阿尔感到了一些玷污圣物的快感。  
而这一切不过是随心而起，在路上偶然遇到的白人男孩，和他一起吃晚饭聊天到最后睡了同一张床，从没有刻意的去铺垫或安排。那是被阴雨和潮湿滋润的肌肤，是南方独特植物养育的长发，他肌肉均匀，身形消瘦。阿尔从没有拥抱过这样的身体。他沉醉于这份特别。他想到了自己曾看过的一句话：“越南的雨很多，我从小在这长大，皮肤充满雨露。而走在街上的那个德国女人，她的脸就像是装上的面具，那是不自然的白。”他好奇这个东方人眼神中的坚定和冰冷，同时也确信对方将是神秘而不可接近的。  
他们最终分开了纠缠的躯体。  
王耀在狭窄的浴室冲浴，阿尔弗雷德坐在床上，把白色的薄被子扔到另一边，在炎热的夜里任汗液流下。他看着水流从王耀的身上冲下，想象着他刚才同样被汗水沾湿的发尖和胸口，不禁又产生了异样的欲望。  
两个人清洗过后，他问，我们还有机会再见吗？  
王耀裸身坐在另一边，用一块白色毛巾包裹住头发。泡了一杯绿茶小口抿着。他放下手中的陶瓷杯子。回答道，一切自有命运来安排。像我今天遇见你，也不是刻意而为，如果有必要的话，那么一定会见到的吧。  
阿尔弗雷德总是听不懂他的话，一直以来都是。他从没见过这样神奇的人，男人女人都是。现在这个时代，美女太多了，尤其在他的身边，金发卷发的，太阳照晒的健康色皮肤，丰胸翘臀，勾人的大眼睛，她们爱好在健身房发健身的照片和晒自己的减肥食谱。不是说这些姑娘一定没有什么才华和思想，可是学历高的人也不少，甚至有一些还热爱生活，家庭优渥。就像在中国夜店遇到的那些尖下巴的美女是一样的，美是美的，但是都一样。他可能刚跟前一个人吃过饭，跟下一个看电影的时候就忘了之前的那个人长相。她们足以让人开口赞叹，却不足以让人驻足停留。而王耀很普通，没有凹凸的曲线，没有华丽的秀发和高级香水的味道，可他就是不同，他不同的原因是，他从来都没想过要变成一个批量生产的无趣之人。他从小特立独行，审美独特，思想深刻，可以说和他的养母如出一辙。  
阿尔为此沉迷。他花费了全身力气去追寻真实的原因，却始终找不到答案，并且掉入了那个泥潭难以挣扎起身。

4.  
第二天王耀醒来的时候，阿尔已经走了。  
阳光透过窗帘下摆的流苏照射在绣着蓝色孔雀的枕套上，陈旧的木头发出脆弱的咔擦声响，摇摇欲坠。  
阿尔留下了王耀的手机号码，独自前往了下一个目的地。一路上的山山水水他不再像之前的旅途中那样充满好奇和期待，彩色法式别墅在沿路的两边，河水发散着异样的味道，女人们穿着丝质奥黛和平仙拖鞋，小孩子在路上嬉笑，时光很慢，慢的总是令人出神。他一直在想昨晚的那个人，王耀。  
他像是和自己的欲望连接，不论身隔多远都会都被唤起。一路上他尝试着联系对方，得知王耀大学已经毕业，目前正在前往小时候生活的城市。王耀说，自己不一定会回到伦敦或者中国去工作，因为那里已经没有自己想要的一切。或许会寻找一个全新的地方生活，母亲在远方生活得很快乐，自己无意打扰。  
阿尔觉得自己的心应该跟随他而走，穿越这东南亚的山河和他在一起。这是没有缘由的，他们本不过是两个平行世界里不相交的个体。  
最后一次短信的时候他几乎快要对王耀若即若离的态度和回复放弃希望。  
他说，你跟我走吧，跟我回美国。  
在第二天清晨快出发去火车站的时候，收到了一条回信：“可我去不了，美国需要签证。我没有。”  
人在年少时总是轻易地就以为，自己所做的一切选择都是正确的，就如现在的阿尔弗雷德，他不知道为什么要邀请一个异国的陌生同性共度余生。  
“那你和我结婚，这样我们就可以生活在一起。”  
王耀回复他，“好。那你来找我。”  
命运既然有他自然地安排，不如顺从的。像溪水会从高山最终汇入大海，王耀不知道自己将有一个怎样的结局，但总要有个选择，可以为之尝试。他的生命像幽谷中的君子兰，盛开时从不渴望吸引到人，可是有人从他身边走过了，嗅到香气，摘下了他带走。那是天意，他想应该随之而去。  
从现在开始，那里会有你的家了，耀。

四。两小无猜，蔚蓝海岸。  
1.  
耀放弃了欧洲的工作，一个人去了美国，就为了那个在旅途中结实的陌生人。  
春燕没有阻拦，她理解他的一切。就像她决定和弗朗西斯一起，继续留在法国。王耀则收拾简单的行李，坐上了前往西雅图的飞机。  
阿尔弗雷德是个值得让所有人都为之沉沦的男孩，你总是能感受到他的温暖，他外向，拥有很多的朋友，家庭完美，父母健康，还有一个双胞胎的哥哥在远方的另一座城市。当他谈论起自己的哥哥，眼睛里总是散发着熠熠的光芒，他对王耀说，我的哥哥和我很不一样，他很少话，温柔又细心。王耀总是会在这时候伸手揉揉他耀眼的金色短发，因为他说这话的时候本身也是一个温柔的人。  
年轻的人总是会沉溺于长者的从容和智慧，阿尔也是这样，他似乎从来不懂王耀在想什么，但是每当两人眼神相对的时候，阿尔又会发现他的双眼藏着太多秘密。阿尔曾好奇的问过他，到底想要什么？  
王耀只说自己没有所求。  
这世上或许从来没有那么多的安排。就像你从没想过要采摘一朵路边陌生的玫瑰。  
阿尔的家和他一样，简单又美好。王耀一直很羡慕，像阿尔这样的人，一定是从小活在美国梦里的小王子。而他不一样，像是来自另一个孤岛，与世隔绝，有一天有一个落水者登岛了，向他伸出了手，邀请他去一个人来人往的未知世界。  
热恋时期是甜蜜的，王耀从没想过，会停留在一个地方如此多的时间。那些年，他几乎把生命都耗费在了爱另一个人的身上。像他，始终孤身一人，闯进人潮中偶尔溅起波澜，又悄悄地顺着大海流向未知的远方。而现在，他停留在了那个路边散步时偶然看到的小站台。那能让他驻足停留下来的人，阿尔弗雷德，他一定是一个足够温暖，甚至像是太阳，足以融化坚冰的人。  
王耀开始明白，为什么后来的春燕，开始偶尔会露出他不曾见过的笑容，那是来自爱情的雨露，是自己无法给予母亲安慰的情感。现在的他自己，似乎也开始热爱起了生活，而不是再像以前沉默不语。他会每天早起做温热的饭，也会把沾满汗渍的衣服清洗的只剩下洗衣粉的清香味。阿尔确实给了他足够的关怀，比如一双在每天清晨紧握的双手，夏夜里蚊虫烦扰的时候起床帮自己蒙上被子。  
但像是美的东西都只能隔着玻璃欣赏一样，一旦靠的太近，缺点将会无限放大，这就是为什么，婚姻是爱情的坟墓。而在自由的今天，同居也是爱情的坟墓。终有一天，王耀开始厌恶和自己完全相反的生活习性，厌倦着日复一日的无谓付出。

2.  
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己开始有一点害怕电子产品。因为用了一年半的手机开始坏了，你不知道他什么时候熄灭，好像我永远满足不了他的要求，又好像他的成长速度永远跟不上王耀变幻莫测的心一样。没人知道问题是什么。是不是这个世界太容易改变了，就像那个人一样，好像从来不足够的了解他，不过了解了也没有用，因为人是一定会变的。该走的还是会走，就像三天前买的鲜奶即使放在冰箱里也还是变质了了，而Ipad的内存永远不够装得下想看的电影。  
我们总是满足于短暂虚拟的幸福。  
在阿尔印象中最深刻一次的和王耀做爱，是在美国自己的公寓房间里。王耀总是穿最干净的衣服，然后皱皱眉头洗了那些满身臭汗的运动衫。和他比起来阿尔就是个孩子。那一次，傍晚的时候，他躺在两个人的床上，在此之前，他刚换过床单。好像是累了，闭着眼，手里的书翻到第150页。阿尔将手中的书轻轻地合上，搭住他的肩膀躺在边上，王耀睁开眼，用琥珀一般的棕色眼眸，看了看阿尔手中抱着的书本，问道，“今天这么早就回来了吗，不是有比赛？”  
“不啊，比起比赛，我还是更想见你。”  
然后他笑了，那是两个人住在一起那么久了以后，他笑的最真实的一次，不是礼貌的微笑，而是从心底散发出来的感染人的那种快乐。随后，阿尔亲吻了他微笑的眼和唇，似乎对于他，从没有什么抵抗之力。或许阿尔早就在第一次的时候掉进了欲望的泥潭，想要把他拥抱在怀里，占有他的特别，然后赤身裸体地交合在沾满湿气的被窝。  
所以这令人想念。  
因为那是，虚度光阴也愿意浪费的，和王耀一起共度的日子。  
他柔顺的长发，笑起来发光的的眼睛，略瘦的躯体，白色的棉质衬衫，中国刺绣的床单，印着鸳鸯的搪瓷口碑，还有摔坏一边的低度近视眼镜。  
阿尔临行的时候把他的眼镜从床边的抽屉里拿了出来。终于敢再一次面对它，就好像是终于有勇气面对这昙花一现的爱情。  
阿尔弗雷德在邮件里说，我遇到他的时候，还没有现在这么老，现在我在这块沾满污渍的镜子面前看，我是真的不像从前了。而距离我的改变，好像也没有过的很久。但对我来说，久的就像我活的这小半生那么长。

 

“我是你房间的月亮  
无聊时候找我借光芒  
闭上眼发现我晃得慌  
太阳升起我还是没能忘  
我浪费的珍惜被收藏  
你把梦想写在了他手上  
我只有一个过去要讲  
你也有一个未来 来得好慌”  
我无法听懂这所有中文的意思。但是不知道为什么，我偶然，在电台里听到这首歌的时候，突然就想起了他。那个会每天把我穿脏的衣服洗到发白的男人。我沉迷于和他缠绵的时刻，即使有时候，他不愿意，但还是会顺着我的意思，轻轻地附和。  
其实，如果没有那件事发生的话，我以为我们会一辈子，在海岸边的这座城市，度过一整个人生。

 

那个人突然的离开，是在那天下午接到电话以后。  
“春燕出事了。”  
陌生人对王耀这么说。  
王濠镜，她的弟弟，在中国时间凌晨三点，打了电话给王耀。只说了这么一句话，然后便听到一声嘈杂的巨响，他匆匆的挂断了电话。  
那天，是中国时间，7月15日。  
阿尔弗雷德清楚的记得，王耀双手颤抖和平时的镇静自若完全不同。他满头都是汗珠，在空调房里并不热。匆匆收拾了行李就出了门后，也没有一句话解释。阿尔当然也没有问，他明白自己能做的，只有等。  
只是他没想到，这一次不像平时王耀一个人出门散步一样，过了一会儿就能看到他坐在阳台的椅子上看书，或是在厨房里摆弄蔬菜。这一次，他没有回来。  
距离王耀离开家的日子，是第三百三十四天。

3.  
夏夜的晚风是潮湿又闷热的。  
两个人站在人来人往的大街上。春燕从不喜欢热闹，这一点，弗朗西斯不是不知道。但是这个特殊的日子，他想要与她共度，她常说不理解他们法国人，浪漫至死。  
弗朗西斯告诉她，你那是没有和意大利人谈过恋爱。  
春燕笑了。两人一起看过很多电影，她说，法国有些故事确实不是我们能懂，比如两小无猜。明明就是两个对家庭不负责的疯子最后跑去殉情，而这一切居然只是因为儿时的一个游戏，一个玩笑。不过这世上有什么是能永远存在的？生命不能，感情或许也不能。任何东西都有个保质期，到期了就得往垃圾桶里扔。肉体的存在似乎比精神还要更短，所以，生命和爱情，到底哪个更重要？这只是仁者见仁的事情。  
春燕羞于用言语表达感情，可是今晚，她不得不说。  
夜幕下烟火落幕的时候灰尘从空中飘散，人群跑的四分五裂，两个人一直紧紧牵着手。他们猜到或许现在就是最后一刻。  
他们没有可以遗憾的，至少他们曾经拥有过，那不同寻常的爱情。  
那个罪犯多么可怜，他这辈子都将不会明白死而无憾的珍贵。  
烟花最终还是落幕了，就像一个生命的转瞬即逝。逝者从不后悔活过，而痛苦的不过是还过亿的人。  
“碰。”

五。耀。梦中城。  
1.  
王耀从没失声痛哭过，他被送到孤儿院的时候没有，第一次失去父母的时候也没有。  
在他的认知里，亲人应该是与自己真正相爱的人。他知道，从此以后，他的过去，将无迹可寻。因为唯一和他的过去有关的两个人已经彻底消失了。而她的离去，就好像吧他身上属于她的那个部分完全剥离，抽空了原本两个人共有的灵魂。  
遇到亚瑟柯克兰这个男人，是在那天早上的葬礼上。欧洲的雨总是说来就来，那个拥有着一双绿眼的男人，撑着一把黑色的伞，作为弗朗西斯为数不多的生前的朋友，站在右手边的角落里。  
王耀没打伞，经历过东南亚的童年时期，暴风雨是时常和他相伴的，他早已习惯了。但是过了一会儿，他抬起头来，发现雨不再滴了。  
那个人和他说，“天气真糟糕，我以为自己没从英国出来。”  
“谢谢。”

Francis Bonnefeuille et Chunyan Wang  
2015.7.14

其实王春燕和弗朗西斯的事情，还是他联系的王春燕在中国的家人。王耀心底里怀着一点感谢，至少他来了。王春燕生来像一座孤岛，远远地漂泊在渺无人烟之处，因此走的也冷冷清清，倒是符合了她心中所想要的一切，从自立的那一天起，一直到离开，她始终追随初心，从不被旁骛所困惑。她每年都会让私人律师公证一份遗嘱。和家人的疏离也造就了她一个人漂泊的孤寂，幸亏在生命之中偶遇一喜，才圆了这几十年来，没有亲人关爱，没有朋友可照顾的夙愿。  
王耀哭不出来。欧洲的雨里，眼泪好像是都从天上落下。狂风敲打着树木，被刮落的枝叶狠狠砸在黑色石碑上，雨点变得越发生硬，打在雨伞上发出凄厉的响声。王耀不禁想起十五岁那年，山上开着遍野的花朵，粉色的，白色的，春燕靠在弗朗西斯的腿上，任他给自己梳理长发。这么多年来王耀和春燕一样，渴望着独自一人的自由，却不知道，在飞翔的时候，隐藏在乌云之下的危险。他摸了摸自己的胸口，锁骨上的疤痕，好像在隐隐作痛。  
他不知道自己是怎么跟着那个陌生的男人走到了一间住所。他浑浑噩噩，像是回到了一个人在伦敦住着的日子。一杯红茶放在了他的眼前，“喝吧。我知道你应该会喝这个。”  
王耀茫然的抬了抬头，端起热茶来喝了一口。“对了，你是……”  
“和弗朗西斯一起长大的朋友，亚瑟·柯克兰，英国人，目前在巴黎三大教经济学。”  
“嗯。王耀。王春燕的养子。”  
说罢，那个男人坐在了王耀的旁边，“哭吧。别再忍了。”  
这么多年来他们两个人一直在执着着，在完全陌生的地方生活，独自旅行，看书学习，丝毫不浪费一分一秒，但是似乎不需要进入红尘。这一刻，在这个陌生人的面前，王耀的心理已经溃堤，他开始想不通自己到底在坚持着什么。一个人并不可以阻止别人进入你的生命，好像现在，又好像两年前的那个夜晚，在那个散发着脏水臭味，却又充满着迷人花香的多雨城市遇到的男孩一样。他们的来到，都是注定的。  
他开始潸然泪下，终于不用再伪装。

2.  
亚瑟·柯克兰是一个自我的人，他活在自己的世界里，极少的时候考虑别人。他独居多年，居室干净的一尘不染，偶尔会去花花世界里寻欢作乐，却从不在任何一个女人的家中留宿，也没有让任何一个人在自己的家里过夜。就像旧上海一个名人说过的，一个人，但凡他不抽烟，也不喝酒，那么他必定是及其自私的。亚瑟柯克兰非常自律，几十年来保持着统一的作息，好像没有什么吸引他的事情。也像他生命中从来都只有自己。  
巴黎的七月温热而潮湿，但是远不及加州的阳光那样炙烤。街道上的女人都穿着高跟凉鞋，丝毫不害怕被雨水沾湿，打着雨伞的，行走的优雅而迷人。但是在地铁站里，在地上用黑色塑料袋包裹着玉米四处叫卖的吉普赛人和眼神诡异的信教徒，那又好像是这个世界的黑暗的另一面。  
他拍了拍棕色西裤上的雨点，把伞折叠起来收进一个透明袋子里。旁边拿着黑色塑料袋的女人身边跟着一个漂亮的小姑娘，眼睛炯炯有神。  
“Mais?”  
“Non,non.”  
他摇了摇手，又指了指了后方正朝他们走来的巴黎警察。那个女人赶紧牵着小女孩一溜烟的跑了没踪影。

3.  
王耀不知道应该怎么回复在远方等他的那个人。只寥寥的告诉他，“春燕走了。七月十四号。”  
意外发生的让人无力更措手不及。本就已经是精疲力竭的事情，如果还要思考着，怎样去安抚别人，怎样替他人着想，那就未免太强人所难。他不是神明，只不过是个普通的人，过去的两年来，全身心的投入爱别人就已经太弯曲自己本身的性格。即使对方再好，也逃不过那个喜欢吃苹果，却被人送了一筐橘子的道理。  
其实他知道，阿尔弗雷德自始至终都没有错，错的一直是自己。他觉得自己好像在玩弄别人的感情，好像一个要骗取国籍的难民。他不知道该哭还是笑，静静地躺在整洁的白色床垫上，看着雨水划过玻璃留下一条条泪痕，又想起小的时候，看着墙上水潭里倒影的那个自己。他选择了留在这里，并没有和谁商量过，亚瑟·柯克兰没有，阿尔弗雷德也没有。亚瑟没有赶他出门，他便借宿在这里，阿尔找过他回去，他确是没有整理好自己的心情不能做答复。只是过去的日子确实也有一点令人疲倦了。  
只有他知道，阿尔弗雷德的任性和脾气。所以一个人的时候，他一直在追问自己，婚姻是什么，爱情又是什么。他开始觉得，这个世界上没有什么相看两不厌的事情，再好吃的一道菜，也会有腻的时候。所以他想起了一部电影里说过的，“其实了解一个人，并不能代表什么。他今天喜欢吃凤梨罐头，明天也可以喜欢吃别的。”所以，在王耀的生命里，王春燕说的永远都是对的，这世界上根本没有什么永远的事情，就连她自己也是一样。当你遇到一个人的时候，你只需要在这一刻爱他就足够了。阿尔弗雷德喜欢在深夜的时候爬起来到冰箱里找可乐，然后在白天上完课以后回到家把脏衣服脱下来扔在床上，现在他已经面临毕业，但总是感觉家庭太幸福的孩字永远长不大的样子，他今天会去打篮球，明天也可以去棒球比赛。他飘忽不定，心性好动，有时候也会一个人带着王耀在美国人烟稀少的西部旅行。在象征着美国六十年代黄金时代的繁盛的公路上，他们留下了影子，两人的照片却截然不同，一个色彩艳丽，黄沙飞舞，荒草丛生，另一个，图片总是黑白。没有谁愿意永远的活在一座孤岛，若是在求生的荒野能遇到同伴，必然是惺惺相惜，更渴望着一辆救援的轮船，把他带走，带他走向群居的生活，从此脱离离群索居。  
王耀始终在挣扎着，是自由，还是社交。自由如王春燕，她是孤独的脱队的燕子，又像断了线的风筝，飞得多高全由天，一旦陨落，就是万劫不复。王耀曾经害怕过，人死以后，连一缕青烟都变不成，或许就是一把骨灰，盾如尘土。可是入世，哪是那么简单的事情，他没有家，没有家人，没有过去，也不知道有没有未来，他是中国人，也可以是老挝人，是美国人，又或许他从不属于任何地方。  
婚姻就像时间派来的杀手，他把充满着少年气息的令人神往的男孩变成了心智不成熟从不替他人着想的男人。为什么要和一个陌生的男子结婚，其实不过是王耀对那个多雨又闷热的东南亚的挣脱，他将很多年的故事都刻在了一个本不该属于自己的地方，而他渴望要得到新的生活，而他讨厌阴暗多雨的伦敦。所以他在收到来自对方反馈的那个时候，马上就作出回应，和我在一起，和我结婚，带我离开。

4.  
那个男人开门回来了，手上提着一个白色的纸袋，里面装着黑色的长裤和衬衣，手肘还夹着一瓶绿色巴黎水。  
“洗澡。换了衣服。”  
“谢谢。”王耀愣愣的结果他递来的纸袋。黑色长发散落又黯淡无光，恰似他本该闪烁宝石光芒的琥珀色双眼，连空气中都被蒙上一层灰色阴霾。  
柯克兰这个人其实并不是很能明白眼前这个陌生男孩的心情。他对自己来说是那么年轻，可以挥霍无度纵情声歌，可是自己却不可以，因此，他开始不知道自己究竟是嫉妒还是仰慕，有些好奇对方经历种种挫折磨难时的心理活动。王耀看起来总是不露声色，但不代表他没有情绪。其实简单的人反而是最丰富的，他们把无意义的社交和表情都留给了重要的事情以及自己内心的成长和修炼。王耀和王春燕一样，无疑都是内心极其强大的人。而亚瑟不一样，他从没有体会过家庭的温情，相反的，虚荣，争夺还有嫉妒几乎充满了他整个童年。这也是为什么，他一个英国人愿意从平稳安乐的家乡跑到时刻受到安全威胁的法国去。他在和王耀一样年少的时候认识了弗朗西斯，两人在同一所学校，过着同样虚度人生的日子。不过弗朗西斯比他自己要好，那是法国人对于艺术的天赋异禀，很快他就挣到了钱去了远方。而亚瑟则是幡然悔悟，逐渐对自己的人生付起了责任，同时也变得越发冷漠，和他的家人相较之更甚。  
王耀在淋浴喷头温暖的热水下，突然一瞬间，感觉好像这世界又开始针对他一样。他曾经总是极力摆脱孤独的生活，所以不远万里的横跨太平洋到了那个路遇的单纯美国青年的身边去。可现在再一想，似乎孤独并不是没有人陪伴就是孤独，他庆幸，至少春燕是不孤独的。  
原来，不能坦诚相待，做到真正的心意相通，这才是孤独。

5.  
亚瑟柯克兰从没有真心的爱上过谁，这是两个人之间区别最大的地方。  
他问，你有没有真心相爱的人。家人也好，伴侣也好。  
王耀说，有。王春燕不是吗，弗朗西斯也算，因为和我一起生活了那么多年。还有一个，是远在美国的，我的丈夫。  
你有丈夫，那你为什么没有拒绝走进我的家门？  
我不知道，就像在《告别圆舞曲》里面，为什么女护士会一口咬定孩子的父亲是小号手①，这个世界上我们不是无所不知的，事实上，我们连自己的内心都捉摸不清。  
男人坐在他身后的椅子上，摸了摸他长到腰的黑发。“我不会说什么安慰人的话。不介意的话，这段时间你可以住在这里。在你整理好情绪之前。”  
这本身就是一场阴谋，亚瑟柯克兰从未带过任何一个女伴又或者是男伴回过自己的家，那是极其私人的地方，一个渴望做到完美无缺的男人，怎么可能让别人看到自己不堪的一面？他问自己，为什么要带一个比自己年幼二十岁的，陌生的人回到自己的家？其实这个答案他无法回答自己，一如那个和在远方旅行时结实的男人结婚的美国男孩，他们都不会知道，等待他们的明天是什么，他们究竟是不是陷入了爱的深渊。  
王耀会做饭，而亚瑟不会。这个英国人的饮食问题，几乎都是在外解决。王耀擦拭着全新的烤箱的时候，调侃的说，幸好这是在巴黎，要是在英国，可能一年三百六十五天都得吃同一道菜。  
亚瑟不反驳他，因为这的确是没有可以反驳的。他想，既然有人愿意服务自己，为何不直接去享受？  
简单的搭配，牛排，生菜，红酒。让王耀不禁回想起了少年时代，弗朗西斯和春燕，在简单的老式厨房里，用最原生态的食材做的晚餐。还有夜晚坐在花园树下的谈话。他不敢想象，这一切将会像褪色的胶片一样，在自己记忆的长河里，一点点消失殆尽。

6.  
“你为什么会突然要和他分手。”  
“这不是分手柯克兰先生，是离婚。你知道那种感觉吗，就像你从小没吃过糖，一直在和黑咖啡。突然你长大了，有个人给了你很甜的糖，刚开始你觉得很好吃，每天都这样下去，你就会索然无味，觉得那不属于自己，即使糖是好东西。”  
“所以你觉得，还是黑咖啡和黑巧克力更适合自己？”  
“甜的东西是用来缓解生活的苦。而我不是苦，只不过是没有味道的白开水。”

阿尔弗雷德对他走时候的场景记得很清楚，眼神中透露的些许紧张和担忧。但是从来没想过，再见竟会是再也不见的意思。直到他收到了那封离婚协议书。或许全世界的人会认为，这一纸协议对一个美国人来说不足为奇，他们吃快餐，和带气泡的饮料，即时聊天，就连婚姻也充满着不忠和速战速决，第二天依旧可以和前任笑着打招呼，。但其实不是如此，至少对于阿尔弗雷德来说不是这样。他曾经思考过，为什么那么多令人惊叹的美人没能吸引住他，反而是一个平平常常的男人把他的心套牢。其实美丽的东西很多，你无法分辨两朵相似的花儿谁更美艳。所以特殊的存在就占据了优势。而那些装模作样不是发自内心的对美的向往的女人，她们花枝招展只不过是哗众取宠，一切刻意突出女性特点的美丽在她们的身上都是对女性本身的讽刺。所以一个短头发的从不刻意修饰自己的随性女子，和一个长发，干净的散发着薄荷和绿茶香气的男人，总是更吸引人注意。世间关于美的标准，总是一贯乏味。清亮眼眸，甘甜唇齿。一双骨结清晰的手，手背上宛转眼神的蓝色静脉如同山峦起伏。这样的男子，脸上会混合女人与孩子的轮廓特征。这样他才会美。②阿尔弗雷德不知道自己是怎么签下名字的，他根本不想签下去，房间里尽是他存在过的痕迹，有时候阿尔还幻想着他会再回来，然而为时已晚。有些东西连错过都是如此的不经意，再见了就是再见了。  
暑假之后，阿尔收拾了行李，决定再次踏上前往东方的旅程。

可是多么讽刺的是，其实阿尔弗雷德不过是为了去更了解他一点。莫名的出现，又莫名的离开。像是闯入我的家门，给我了世界上最甜蜜可口的糖果，说以后每天都会给我。然后又突然消失，他走了，那糖也没有了。

王耀对亚瑟说自己想在回到东南亚之前再游一遍欧洲，就从尼斯开始。他想看看那个地上天堂蔚蓝海岸，还有在天灾人祸中消失的其他灵魂。亚瑟和学校请了假，决定和王耀一同前往那个美丽的像仙境却残酷的令人心底发凉的地方。

7.  
海滩边伫立着Le Voillier Plage 的大门，白云在飞翔的海鸥身后排成长列挂在天空上。白色的别墅群看起来是熟悉的风格，但又是和记忆里不同的风景。此时太阳才刚从海面上升起，用瑰丽的宝石色染红了半边天。  
王耀说，我终于明白为什么，欧洲人都爱这里。  
亚瑟不说话，带他顺着海岸线，一直走到纪念广场。广场的一隅堆放着五颜六色的毛绒玩具，背后的墙上贴着法文的纸条，挂着一些陌生人的照片。  
王耀没有流下眼泪或是露出悲伤。旁边有一个棕色头发法国的女人牵着她的儿子，小孩子天真的看着地上堆满的毛绒玩具，拉了拉妈妈的衣袖，对她说，“妈妈，我觉得这里是天堂。”  
亚瑟扶住了王耀的肩膀，“希望他们都在天堂。”  
“一定会的。”

 

：米兰·昆德拉小说《告别圆舞曲》）  
：这句话来自安妮宝贝的散文集《清醒纪》）

六。 三人。与之相反的旅途。  
1.  
越南的道路整洁异常，和对岸的县城完全是不一样的风景。但即使如此，也掩盖不了两个国家经济力量的差距，它依旧只不过是东南亚的一个小国，站在那个路边仿佛还能看见上世纪，那个穿白裙的少女，站在渡轮的栏杆边上，她把两条辫子弯在耳下，穿着不符合她年龄的黑色高跟鞋，系着一根男式的腰带。  
阿尔没有拒绝那个请求，其实那已经不是请求，而是一纸判决书，好像上面就写着，今天以后，你必须要离开我。实际上意思是，我已经走了，你不得不离开我。阿尔好像从一开始就没有猜透过对方的心思。从哪里开始的爱情也即将在此终结，时隔王耀离开美国三百零八天以后，阿尔弗雷德再一次坐在从中国开往胡志明市的火车上。  
认识王耀以后，阿尔把玛格丽特杜拉斯那本经典的著作读了一遍又一遍。而那一天就像是昨天，在西贡整洁的道路上，那个二十岁背着背包的美国男孩独自一人大口喝着冰咖啡，旁边长发的东方的男孩优雅而淡然。然后两个人在脏水河边上的中国餐厅共进晚餐，最后踏入简陋的房间纵情声色。那个人，像是活上个世纪，他清高又特别，和现代社会格格不入，足够吸引人。他仿佛看见那个男人出现在破旧的小楼里，穿过了打闹的两个孩子，站在门口打电话的女人，透过隔壁房间少女和男友嬉笑的声音，穿着一件纯白色衬衫，黑色长裤，赤脚站在自己的面前，一言不发，一如初见时的样子。  
南方湿热的空气一如既往，薄汗衫贴紧他的胸口。  
他始终不知道自己做错了什么，也不知道那个人为什么就像中国南方的阵雨一样，突然来了，来了又走。

 

在伦敦的日子让王耀仿佛回到了大学时光。他想起那个大学时期唯一的日本朋友本田菊，不知道他是否如愿以偿。像是知道他厌倦了阴雨一样，伦敦难得的放晴了天空，平日里躲在乌云后的干净如婴儿眼眸般的蔚蓝得以重现，让人感慨如果说水是生命之源的话，那阳光就是快乐之源。王耀暂住在亚瑟柯克兰以前的公寓里，看得出来，那是一个极爱干净又简单的人的房间。白色的墙，原木色的桌椅，条纹床单，没有一张照片，没有海报，甚至没有电视机。  
亚瑟柯克兰很少与别人交流。除了上课之外，王耀应该是成年以后和他说过话最多的人了。其实他自己不知道为什么，明明很害怕年轻而充满朝气的人，他甚至觉得自己害怕人群，但是却没有害怕眼前这个不过二十几岁的青年人。好像王耀本身就是一个年龄模糊的存在，他能用英语表达清楚自己的想法，会说法语，安静的出奇，一个人的时候会画画，会用中文写一些文章，他看一些冷门但是充满哲理的书籍。同时他冷静对人疏离，一如那一年对他的丈夫那样，似乎和所有人都保持距离。亚瑟不禁觉得，这个人跟自己很像，无论是年轻时也好，还是现在也好。自己收留他，本身就是一个奇迹。如此看来，不如说，这两个人相似的可怕。  
他们两个以前在一个阴雨天的时候，一起看了一部香港电影，亚瑟还记得那部片子英文名叫做，Happy Together. 南美洲破败的小楼，老式座机，接待旅客的酒吧，肮脏的屠宰场，还有壮观的伊瓜苏大瀑布，那些好像离现实都太远了，离亚瑟柯克兰这个人的生活太远了。  
王耀告诉他，电影里的男人把另一个人护照藏起来，只是因为他猜到对方要走，想要多和对方在一起而已。如果不是爱的话一开始就不会让那个满身伤痕的男人回家。  
你觉得会有一个人爱你到你想来就来，想走就走吗。亚瑟问他。  
我不知道，但是这已经不重要了，我从没想过要刻意的伤害任何人。我记得，春燕告诉我，我们将会在这一段不停歇的路途中不停地遇到不同的美景，不停的离开。所以这世界上本来就没什么是永远的，尤其是爱情。王耀抚摸亚瑟金色短发和棱角分明的脸庞，回答道。  
他们没有感觉到，其实那些看起来遥远的故事，离他们很近很近。  
在钢琴声响起以后，那个男人独自站在瀑布下，而台灯上的瀑布始终在滚动着。谁也不知道以后他们还会不会再遇见。  
合着Prologu略微伤感的音符，屏幕前的两个人第一次肌肤相亲。窗外的雨声好像瀑布，一齐洒落在三个人的心底里。

 

2.  
王耀偶然见到亚瑟柯克兰的家人，是住在英国的第二个月。听那个自称是哥哥的男人说，亚瑟从小就是一个孤僻的人，也是家庭的过错才让他今天变得一言不发。不过这样很好，他接受了你，你对他来说，应该很重要。  
白色窗帘在微风中飘起来，阳光照射在还未干的积水上，反射的光芒温柔又勾人遐想。王耀忽然想起，那一年躺在琅勃拉邦的卧室里，楼下鱼池的倒影照应在天花板上，他第一次感受到自己心底的温暖，而后，他得而复失，周而复始。  
王耀吹了吹漂在水顶端的茶叶，看着蒸汽，不知道在对谁回答说，或许，他只是觉得我和他相像吧。  
的确，谁也不能知道对方的心里在想什么。尤其是在他从没说过一句爱你的情况下。亚瑟的性格和阿尔弗雷德完全相反，一个默默做着超越界限的事情却一言不发，另一个每日每夜都毫不吝啬的表达着爱意。恋爱，到底是应该和性格相近的人来进行，还是和性格相反的人来实践？这本身就是一个伪命题，这道题是没有答案的，世间案例均有独特性，你若不试一试，你将不会知道你究竟想要什么。所以王耀不知道，他究竟是和亚瑟柯克兰在一起回到过去离群索居的生活来的痛快，还是和阿尔弗雷德一起接触社交，轻松一些感到快乐。  
亚瑟看到自己的哥哥，近乎厌恶的眼神，让王耀心中不解。他从小没有家人，直到遇到王春燕，后来又有了弗朗西斯，他才逐渐知道家的存在意义，有时候他嫉妒阿尔弗雷德，现在，他对这一切感到莫名的愤怒。人总是会在没有和失去的时候，才感受得到事物存在的意，就像家人之于亚瑟。  
晚上睡觉的时候，王耀把窗帘拉开了一个缝隙。大雨的声音让人感到平静。看着窗外漆黑的一片，他开始问自己，经历了这么多本不该属于这个年纪的故事，应该属于自己的，到底是什么。  
风从各处钻了进来，合着夜晚的湿凉，让他感到更加寒冷。  
身旁的男人本已经入睡，深夜醒来发现自己的手已经空在被子里。缺少安全感的他，心跳快了几分。不一会儿，王耀从门口走进来。  
你去哪里？亚瑟问。  
不过是去了卫生间。你太敏感了。王耀赤裸着跨过他的身上爬进被子。  
被睡着的男人一把拉了过去，他凑到耳边去，舔舐对方的耳廓，低声说，我不想你也在我的面前消失。  
缱绻的吻落在唇间久久不肯离去，而属于一个来自英国的男人的爱意在王耀的身体里滋长。

 

阿尔弗雷德开始学习中文。他试着用中文写邮件给一个来自中国的姑娘。  
在信件里，他尽力叙述着以前和王耀发生的故事，而他发现即使到了王耀离开那么久之时，他也对对方丝毫不了解，除了他来自中国，在东南亚居住，有一个已经去世的养母，他一无所知。阿尔弗雷德痛捶着本就脆弱不堪的木头桌子，木头发出巨响，吱呀吱呀的，摇摇欲坠。“原来到了最后我才发现，关于他，我什么都不知道。但是我知道，我爱他，我想要他回来。不管他做过什么，杀人，还是放火，我原谅他，只要他不再走。”

有一天早上，偶尔会听电台的王耀，那天打开了手机上的软件，点开许久未动的FM,亚瑟已经出门，他一个人站在厨房，听着电台，突然想起了那个在大洋彼岸的年轻人，不知道为什么，落下了眼泪。  
“楼下的杂货店买不到烟  
谁说7-11很方便  
为了可乐你跑几条街  
过去我匆忙活着为了一口甜  
墨水打翻染黑玩具熊尾巴  
楼上演奏家钢琴还在敲打  
电视机哪颗星星在发芽  
楼下谁问你顾左右而言他  
我是你房间的月亮  
无聊时候找我借光芒  
闭上眼发现我晃得慌  
太阳升起我还是没能忘”

他自言自语的道，原来现在的中文歌，都写得有这么好了。

 

七。相遇，重逢。 终章。  
1.  
他告诉自己，你不会爱上任何人，你不会想念任何人，即使你在深夜也要握紧他的手，即使你眷恋他迷人的身体，即使你为了他辞去了工作回到家乡……  
亚瑟没有想过自己最后也还是面对了那个熟悉的结局。怪就怪我们活的总是太自我，说来就来，说走就走。  
他不禁想起了，那个动人又伤感的故事，那是玛格丽特杜拉斯写过的故事。又是那个人，到处都是他的影子。  
王耀曾经讲过那个故事。亚瑟一直在想，那名法国女演员，究竟是爱德国军官更深一点，还是日本建筑师更深一点？又或者她两个人都是爱的。故事太深刻，太耐人寻味。我们总是以为故事发生在离自己很远的地方，殊不知每个人都是自己生命这本书籍中的主人公。  
他又回想起，在电影中，日本男人要求女主留下来，和他一起住在废墟上的广岛。她在这要求面前一再退缩。最后她捏着拳头怒不可竭地说：“我一定会把你忘记的！看我怎样忘记你！”男子过来握住她的拳头，她抬起头说：“我知道了，你的名字叫做广岛。”男子微笑着说：“是的，我的名字叫做广岛，而你的名字叫做内韦尔。” ①  
原来自己和故事里的主角并没有什么区别，可悲的向一个闯入生活的人献出了感情，最后随着落幕又永远的埋葬在已经是废墟的广岛之恋里。失去了爱人的地方便不可再久留，而没有你的城市，也成为不了家。  
亚瑟离开了伦敦，离开了欧洲。

2.  
这是王耀几十年来第一次回到自己出生的地方。似乎是因为灾害重建的原因，现在的这里已经焕然一新，别墅林立在乡间小路上。  
其实故乡并没有你想的这么重要，因为，活在你身上的部分，总有一天会消亡。  
对他来说，他的回忆只停留在那幢白色小洋楼。那里才是他无法忘却的地方。最终有一天，兜兜转转，我们都会回到故事最开始发生的地方，与那个留在过去的自己重逢。  
王耀想了想，离开了中国大地，又踏上了前往东南亚的土地。

坐在前往越南的火车上，他想起自己对一个美国人说过，“我喜欢叫它西贡，它是属于玛格丽特·杜拉斯的。”窗外的亚热带气候景观一尘不变，一如多年前自己离开它时一样。其实在千千万万个城市里，这里谈不上多美。王耀曾看过下雪的巴黎，晴空万里的尼斯，被大雨冲刷的古典伦敦。这里实在普通。但是王耀对这里永远无法忘怀。因为他在那里遇到了那个可能改变了自己一生的人。  
王耀在火车上睡的时间很长，醒来的时候，他都在写作，在画画，这一刻，不知道为什么，好像是重返故土似的，他对踏上异乡的土地感到无比兴奋。周围的乘客嬉笑打闹，孩子们推推搡搡，他丝毫感不到烦躁。相反，他觉得周围的一切都变得无比可爱。  
这里的美，从来就不是想象的。他回到了那个熟悉的咖啡摊前，给老板递了一张人民币，微笑着说，“One glass of coffee, double ice please.”

3.  
梦想是否真实的存在着？当梦境里的一切变成现实，你想对弗洛伊德说什么？  
不下雨的亚热带，热的让人浑身乏力，两旁的行道树遮蔽了大部分的阳光，只漏了斑驳的影子洒在街道上，人的背上。  
穿着白色奥黛的少女，打伞经过他的身边，对他微笑。他点头示意，随意的蹲在了路边，用仅剩的一张纸巾擦拭额头的汗渍。  
偶有几辆车在马路上来往，行人都极慢的散步在人行道上。眼睛像延时摄像机一样记录一切。突然，主角出现了，旁人飞速移动，而被困在了你眼神里那个人，他一动不动，他在等待着镜头的捕捉。  
略过本该行驶的车辆，司机探出头用外语破口大骂。阿尔弗雷德丝毫不在乎。

他拍了拍那个背对自己的人，心脏飞快地跳动。  
对方的动作好像被放慢了速度，他转身，看着那个人，斑驳的阳光正好落在他高挺的鼻梁上，透过透明的镜片，反射着他大海般眼眸的蔚蓝。  
王耀捧着玻璃杯的手顿了一拍。  
“怎么你在这里？”  
“我在这里等你，我做梦都在想你回来。”  
阿尔还想说话的嘴巴被王耀用手捂住，“嘘。别说。”  
“这次我来告诉你。”  
“我爱你。”

 

3.  
亚瑟在旅途中结识了一个中国人。  
他对她说，“我想我应该是爱他的。但是我错了，他还在的时候，我一言不发，我从没对他说过为什么要带他走进我的家，走进我的心底。我爱的太不合时宜，不该是在他最脆弱的时候强行占有他的生活。其实我以前是不说这么多话的。但我现在觉得这一切都不重要了。我还记得，他对我说过，世界兜兜转转不过是一个圆，今天得到的明天会失去，谁知道最后谁在自己身边？”  
寒风刮过空无一人的古城，山上的金色转经筒在朝阳中移动，早起旅游的人群已经坐上了旅游的大巴，两个住在古城里的当地人好奇的看着这两个旅客在被烧毁的古城残骸里行走。  
“我不知道我该不该问，不过，你说的那个人，他是不是曾经和一个美国人结了婚？”  
亚瑟停下了步子，“对。你怎么会知道。”  
“这就是世界的奇妙之处。感谢您今天在这里陪我聊天。我有礼物要送给你。”说完，女孩从背包里拿出一张光盘递给他，随即离去。  
他不懂中文。但在旅店里听着那首歌的时候，不知道为什么，还是落泪了。

“世界安静某个老地方  
　　愿我还能继续打扰你梦乡  
　　可乐打翻洒在我身上  
　　怎么我还没戒掉这种凉  
　　我猜我不是那个偏旁  
　　什么时候我竟敢这样想”

 

Happy Together.

：玛格丽特·杜拉斯的小说《广岛之恋》）


End file.
